Operations such as well completion are very cost-intensive due the material costs, the labour costs, the safety requirements and the rental costs for renting a drilling rig. Drilling rigs are very expensive to rent per day, and in the past there have been several attempts to develop an improved completion element to make the completion easier and thus faster to implement. Also, attempts to improve the completion equipment have been made in order to make implementation of the existing completion elements faster.
Despite the known improvements, there is a continued focus on reducing costs and especially on reducing the number of days during which the drilling rig is required.